The Stubborn, The Smart and The Onion
by Ashara Blackfyre
Summary: [one-shot] After coming home from a quite annoying test, Takumi finds himself more nervous than before. Luckily for him, his girlfriend will understand and cuddle with him all night... right? And if not, he has a whole Onion to himself.


**Hello. This is one of the first fanfics I upload on this site. Please note, english is not my first language. I used this little one-shot as a practice, so if you see a grammar, punctuation or continuity error, please tell me. Please enjoy.**

As the cold breeze caressed the plants so lightly, Misaki played with Onion, a stray Shiba that wandered around her house for three days straight before she adopted him. It was one of the most curious dogs she ever meet—always sniffing everything on his path and wagging his tail at unknown people and animals and situations. It reminded her of Takumi. Not only because he always wanted to know what was going on here or there, but because both the dog and her boyfriend were idiots.

She loved her boyfriend as much as she loved Onion, but they made her constantly raise an eyebrow and silently laugh at their manners. It's like they both were connected in a way: his spirit animal, she dared to say. And he laughed, too, because he sometimes caught himself off-guard staring onto the nothing as Onion mirrored his behaviour. Or maybe it was the other way. Whatever it was, both Misaki and Takumi agreed that the dog and him were… more or less the same. Anyway, what was she trying to say?

The front door opened and a silent damn accompanied it. The blonde guy was home again, and while he was trying to get off his shoes he almost tripped. Misaki rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey, you okay there? Need some help?"

"No, no! I'm fine. I just…" Onion jumped off the girl's lap and ran as fast as he could to his _father_. "I… I'm home."

"Welcome back, you idiot." She stood from the couch and walked to him, kissing him in the cheek when she arrived.

"Hey, you smell nice." He smiled and left a soft kiss in her lips. "You finally took a shower, huh."

"Ha-ha. So funny!" She frowned at him. "But seriously, you remember the body wash 50% off in sister's store? It's good. Really good. You should use it. Anyway, how did your exam go?"

Takumi took his jacket and dropped it in the couch. He sighed and smiled at her, ever so confident. "Easy. You know."

He found himself walking in a fast manner to the kitchen, as trying to avoid her growingly suspicious girlfriend. Onion demanded his attention, and quickly patted him in the head. He laughed when he started to lick his hand, as he always did when asking for treats. He spoiled that dog so much, and yet never felt guilty. He deserved it. What a good boy.

"…easy? You're sure?" She put a hand in her hip and raised an eyebrow. Her boyfriend started to feel anxious, and she knew. They've known each other for years, nothing new.

"Yeah. They're always so easy, you know. You don't have to study for some of… I mean, you know what I mean sweetie." He looked at her and smiled nervously. She laughed and got closer to him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Takumi, you've got to focus. High School was easy for you, and I'm not denying it. You truly are gifted. You're smart, and, of course, capable of many things that others can't do. But this is college. It's… kinda easier in the social aspect, but being gifted won't help you there. And surely won't help you in your field. I love you, but I need you to study." She looked at him with her ever glossy eyes. He looked away and kissed her wrist, sighing.

"It's… I don't know. I never had to study and, to be honest, it seems like a waste of time."

"It may be or may be not, but you're studying medicine. Not philosophy, not arts. You love both of these things and they're easy, but medicine is a whole new world. You can't risk it. You have a year left. And you failed a class. I know you want to be a doctor, you said that to me. But you have to put more effort than telling the teachers _they're_ wrong because you didn't show your essay in time." She started to worry and walked away from him. "I want you to succeed. And I want you with me. God's sake, Takumi. It's summer break and you're taking an extra class because you failed a month ago. I want to get out and enjoy our vacations with you, but you have to pass that class… again."

He laughed, softly. Hugging her from behind, he put his head over hers and sighed. "You sound like your mom."

"Good. Does that means that you will take me serious?"

"What?" He laughed louder this time. "I always take you seriously. It's just that… college isn't my thing, you see. And… yeah, don't worry, we'll go out this weekend. Where do you want to go? The beach? The river?"

She turned around, staring directly into his eyes. His anxious expression softened a Little and she smiled, patiently. Years ago, the thought about being so close to him would make her deep red and dizzy. Now she enjoyed it, not only because it was something intimate—but because she could read him the way he did to her. She came to know him better that way. And yes, he would still make her blush deeply with his unpredictable ways to show her how much he loved her. But now she could kiss him without feeling the world spinning around her, and she loved it.

"When you approve that class, we'll go to the lake. You hear me? Only if you approve it. Not a 'don't worry Misaki, I'll take that class next semester' or something alike. No. I want you to approve it. Do it for me-" she felt something wet in her leg. She looked down and saw Onion smelling an old cut while wagging his tail. Takumi smiled, and they both laughed. "Do it for us. Onion loves the lake, too. Remember?"

"Yeah, okay. I agree. Just… a condition"

"Wha- wait, no! No conditions! There's no "buts" to study, I want you to-"

He found herself silent as Takumi finished their conversation with a deep, lovely kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hands rose up to her back, finally ending on the back of her head. She stopped the kiss and hid her face in his chest, Ah, yes, the beautiful sight of Misaki blushing.

"What is that condition, you said?" She spoke timidly, drawing shapes with her finger on his chest.

" _You_ help me concentrate. That's all."

"And how do I do that, genius?"

"Well…" he caressed her hair and kissed her head. "First of all, wear a bra."

"What-" Misaki walked quickly from him and looked at herself. She blushed as she noticed her bra was unclasped and frowned at Takumi. He laughed and got close to her.

"I'll let it pass just this time, alright?" He kissed her again, this time removing her bra completely. And then, she was lost in his kiss.

Onion wagged his tail at the sight of his parents doing something he couldn't understand. To him, maybe they were playing. His mom's shirt landed on his head, and he brushed it off until dad's too, and suddenly they both were on the couch. Onion barked and yawned, realizing that his attempts at demanding attention were not working at the moment. He walked himself to the garden and took a nap.


End file.
